Tres gotas de Veritaserum y mucha mala leche
by Minuby
Summary: Sé que todos vosotros preferiríais leer una historia sobre personajes interesantes, a ser posible con amor, sexo y aventuras. Yo también prefiero escribirla, pero apuntarse a retos conlleva que te puede tocar escribir sobre la loca juventud de Filch O.o


**Disclaimer: nada es mío blablabla.**

**Vale, este es el tercer intento que hago de sacar algo mínimamente decente del reto refranero de Story Weavers. ¡Quién me mandaría a mí meterme a un reto! Llevo dos semanas buscando un argumento y nada, que no lo encuentro.**

**Al final he acabado hablando de las aventuras del Filch adolescente, ya que su vida como adulto tiene más bien poca sustancia. Aún así, esto es una chorrada de principio a fin. He metido un par de personajes conocidos, así que si las fechas no cuadran, pongamos que Filch no es tan viejo como parece, es solo que se conserva bastante mal. Y también hay otras cosas que no encajan, como que Filch esté estudiando en Hogwarts, pero se explican a lo largo del fic. Y puede que me haya quedado un poco (bastante) OOC, pero bueno, no creo que a los 17 años Filch estuviera tan amargado como aparece en los libros.**

**El reto decía lo siguiente:**

**_Personaje principal: Filch  
Personaje secundario: Nicholas Flamel  
Dos nombres: risa delicadeza  
Adverbio: debajo  
Adjetivo: caluroso  
Verbo: olvídalo  
Refrán: porque sí o porque no , razón es sin razón. Dice que ninguna de estas dos excusas debe tomarse como razón suficiente para actuar de una u otra manera._**

**Bueno, espero que os guste, o que lo odiéis, o que os provoque algún sentimiento/emoción tan fuerte como para mandar un review. Y si no os lo provoca, mandadlo igual, que un review nunca sobra.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No he hecho nada malo.

- Eso dicen todos. ¡A las mazmorras!

- Phineas¿te importaría callarte?- pidió Dumbledore amablemente, y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

- No he hecho nada malo- repitió el joven

- No lo dudo- aseguró el director-. Sin embargo, te agradecería que me contaras tu versión de los hechos, y luego ya veremos qué hacemos.

- Fue el imbécil de Tom Wright. Estoy completamente seguro de que fue ese grandísimo hijo de...

- ¡En mis tiempos los alumnos no empleaban ese lenguaje!

- Te he dicho que te calles, Phineas. Aunque sí, es cierto, no hay ninguna necesidad de usar esas palabras para referirse a un compañero, señor Filch.

- Es lo que siento, profesor. Si el pobre tiene la misma inteligencia y la misma belleza que una ameba con varicela, no veo que haya nada malo en decirlo. Hay que ser sinceros.

- Ya veo...- musitó Dumbledore sentándose de nuevo en su silla, y mirando a Argus Filch a través de sus gafas de media luna. Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada.

- ¿Va a seguir observándome con esa cara de viejo perturbado durante mucho tiempo?- preguntó Argus con descaro.

- ¡Insolente!- chilló el retrato de Phineas Nigellus-. ¡Expulsión directa!

- Lo digo por ponerme cómodo- prosiguió el chico-, traer palomitas, tirarle una silla a la cabeza a la caricatura parlante esa... ya sabe, lo típico.

Dumbledore no respondió. En su lugar se agachó, sin despegarse del asiento, sacó una vasija de piedra de **debajo** del escritorio y la colocó con **delicadeza** sobre él.

- Creo que lo mejor será que veamos qué pasó exactamente- aclaró. Y sin más, se inclinó hacia el alumno, con la varita en la mano, y se la puso sobre la sien. Cuando la separó, un hilo plateado pendía de ella. Lo depositó en la vasija y, sin muchos miramientos, empujó la cabeza de Argus hacia la superficie de la vasija, y sumergió la suya propia tras él.

---

- Mira quién está aquí. Argus odio-el-champú Filch. ¿Sabías que el pelo no encoge al lavarse?

Un muchacho alto y delgado, con el pelo moreno y ligeramente revuelto, se acercaba con una media sonrisa en los labios hacia una de las cuatro mesas dispuestas para el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, donde otro joven de aspecto huraño removía un cuenco de cereales con cara de asco.

- ¿Sabías que por que cambies un día de insulto no se te va a desgastar el cerebro, Wright?- replicó Argus sin levantar la vista de los cereales-. A no ser, claro, que tengas la cabeza hueca debido a los golpes que ha recibido en tus múltiples accidentes de escoba. Lo cual, por cierto, explicaría muchas cosas sobre tu comportamiento en los últimos años.

- ¿Sabes, Filch? Si no fuera porque eres completamente insoportable, hasta me caerías bien- aseguró Tom Wright, sentándose junto a él y alargando la mano para servirse un par de tostadas-. Tienes agallas.

- ¿Por qué no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te tiras por la torre de Astronomía? Te prometo que llamaré al servicio de recogida de animales muertos para que vengan a por tu cadáver. De verdad.

- No, porque entonces tú te quedarías sin saber lo que me ha pedido Rachel que te diga- respondió Tom con naturalidad.

El chico observó tranquilamente, casi aburrido, cómo un chorro de zumo de calabaza salía despedido de la boca de Argus y se iba a estrellar contra la cabeza pelirroja de una Ravenclaw. La chica se volvió con expresión indignada, pero ni Argus ni Tom le prestaban atención.

- ¿Ra-Rachel?- barbotó Argus mientras se limpiaba los restos de zumo con la servilleta

- Ra-Rachel- asintió Tom, imitando su tartamudeo.

- ¿Rachel Hughes?

- Sí, la misma con la que sueñas todas las noches.

- No sueño con ella- protestó Argus, aunque el tono rosado de sus mejillas le restaba bastante credibilidad a sus palabras.

- Pues entonces no me explico por qué murmuras su nombre a las cinco de la madrugada...

El sonrojo de Argus se acentuó considerablemente.

- El día que mis compañeros de habitación se dediquen a _dormir_ en vez de a espiarme, lo celebraré por todo lo alto.

- ¿Sí¿Y te lavarás el pelo para la ocasión?- preguntó Tom con fingida ilusión.

Argus le ignoró. Un revuelo repentino sacudió el Gran Comedor. El correo matutino acababa de llegar. Una bola de plumas grises, presumiblemente una lechuza de tamaño pequeño, se estrelló contra la **mesa** de Hufflepuff, rebotó un par de veces y cayó al suelo, sin soltar el sobre amarillo que llevaba en el pico. Argus se agachó para recogerla, y durante un par de minutos estuvo entretenido en apoderarse de la carta y dar al animal un aspecto digno.

- Si es que me lo pones a huevo, Filch- murmuró Tom, sacando una botellita del bolsillo interior de la túnica, destapándola y vertiendo tres gotas de lo que parecía agua en el vaso de zumo de Argus.

- ¿Decías algo?- preguntó este, incorporándose por fin con un pergamino en la mano, mientras Tom devolvía apresuradamente la botella al bolsillo.

- No, nada, me preguntaba de quién es la carta.

- De mi padre- contestó Argus en un murmullo-. Para echarme la bronca. Como si no fueran lo suficientemente malas las dos semanas de castigo que me ha puesto Slughorn. Asqueroso favoritismo hacia Slytherin...

- De eso quería hablar Rachel contigo- informó Tom. Argus parpadeó un par de veces y le miró fijamente.

- ¿De la manifiesta imparcialidad del profesor de Pociones?

- No. De tu castigo.

- ¿Y a ella qué le importa?- preguntó Argus con las cejas levantadas.

- Pues verás, es que resulta que la chica de primero a la que convenciste de que echarse pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir sobre la cabeza le dejaría el cabello más suave y brillante, es su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Qué¿Esa Slytherin repelente tiene parentesco con Rachel?

- Eso parece. Y después de visitar a su hermanita en la enfermería y poder contemplar de cerca las bonitas pústulas que tiene en la frente, Rachel está de muy, muy mala leche- añadió Tom sin poder ocultar una sonrisa-. Me ha dicho que te espera junto a los invernaderos, antes de que empiece Herbología.

Argus puso cara de condenado a muerte y se terminó el zumo de calabaza de un trago.

- Si por un casual no salgo vivo de esta...- comenzó con tono dramático, mientras se levantaba de la silla-, dile a mi familia que les quiero mucho, a Rachel, que le perdono el hecho de ser mi asesina porque la amo desesperadamente, y por favor, no vengas a mi entierro. Me gustaría que fuera un momento de paz, para variar- Tom asintió, solemne-. ¿Vienes?

- No. Tengo que estar dentro de diez minutos en el despacho de Dumbledore para preparar no sé que gaitas. Los inconvenientes que tiene ser Premio Anual. Ya me contarás en pociones.

Argus gruño, y Tom observó con una sonrisa divertida cómo se alejaba hacia la entrada del castillo.

- Feliz Día de los Inocentes, Filch- canturreó, mientras alzaba su vaso de leche y lo chocaba contra el que acababa de vaciar Argus, como si brindara por algo realmente fantástico.

oOo

- Hoy hace un bonito día para morir- se comentó Argus a sí mismo mientras descendía por el camino de tierra hacia los invernaderos-. Un día precioso.

Efectivamente. La primavera comenzaba a hacer su aparición sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts (N/A: el Día de los Inocentes en Inglaterra es el 1 de abril). Era un día **caluroso**, pero no demasiado. El sol brillaba en el cielo, los pajaritos piaban sobre las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, mariposas de colores revoloteaban por doquier y Argus iba a tener una amistosa charla con Rachel Hughes por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque, en realidad, esa charla iba a ser tan amistosa como una reunión con un basilisco hambriento.

- Buenos días, Argus- saludó Rachel Hughes desde la puerta del invernadero 3, exhibiendo una sonrisa sádica idéntica a la que utilizaría un asesino en serie justo antes de ponerse a descuartizar a su víctima.

- Esto... ho-hola- murmuró Argus.

- ¿Has pasado buena noche?- se interesó la chica, sin abandonar su sonrisa psicópata.

- Sí- contestó él, algo cohibido-. ¿Y... tú?

- Oh, sí, una noche maravillosa- ironizó Rachel-. Solo que he tenido que contentarme con dar cabezadas ocasionales en un sillón de la enfermería, dando la mano a mi hermana Bailey para que pudiera dormirse a pesar del dolor que le causan las úlceras que cierto imbécil le ha causado en la cara, pero por lo demás, divina.

Argus bajó la mirada, sumiso, y no dijo nada.

- Tú eres idiota¿verdad, Filch?- gritó Rachel-. No sé, algún conocido tuyo hizo un hechizo que salió mal y se te fundieron las neuronas, o algo así. ¿Es que no sabes que está mal agredir a los niños y a los ancianos¿Se puede saber qué pretendías diciendo algo así a _mi_ hermana?

La intención de Argus era aguantar el discurso con la cabeza gacha y la boca cerrada, pero las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que él pudiera remediarlo.

- Pus la verdad, pretendía hacer de este mundo un lugar un poco más feliz, quitando de en medio a una de las mocosas apestosas que con sus risitas estúpidas impiden que la mayoría de los alumnos de este colegio puedan concentrarse debidamente en sus tareas escolares.

Rachel le miró con los ojos como platos, pero su sorpresa no era nada en comparación con la del chico. ¿Había dicho _él_ eso¿Él, que normalmente no era capaz de pronunciar más de dos sílabas seguidas en presencia de Rachel?

- Repite eso- pidió ella, mientras se apartaba un mechón rebelde de la frente y lo ponía junto al resto de su melena morena de anuncio de L'Oréal-. Repite eso si quieres que te deje sin cabeza.

Argus rezó mentalmente para que alguien le impidiera seguir hablando, pero no sirvió de nada.

- ¿El qué¿Qué tu hermana tiene el mismo nivel de desarrollo intelectual que un troll¿O que todo en ella, desde su risa hasta su nombre, me resulta odioso?

- Habla alguien cuyo nombre suena a marca de tranchetes- bufó Rachel, quien comenzaba a perder la compostura.

- Por lo menos no me llamo como una bebida alcohólica. ¿Quién eligió el nombre¿Tu padre cuando estaba borracho?

- ¡Lo elegí yo, gilipollas!

- Vaya hombre- se lamentó Argus con tono de resignación-. Y yo que pensaba que eras perfecta, que además de estar muy buena lo hacías todo bien, y resulta que tienes el gusto en ese exquisito culo que posees. Pero bueno, tener un solo defecto no está nada mal.

La mandíbula inferior de Rachel se descolgó ante esta afirmación, y ella empezó a boquear mientras un ligero rubor teñía su rostro. Claro que eso no era nada en comparación con el rojo fosforito que lucían las mejillas de Argus.

- ¡Serás imbécil!

La chica se quedó unos segundos quieta, como si no supiera bien qué hacer. Finalmente optó cruzarle la cara al sujeto que tenía delante. Y él, todavía sonrojado hasta las pestañas, no se movió, sino que le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante.

- Vale¿recuerdas lo de tener un solo defecto? **Olvídalo**. Tienes otro fallo: pegas como un bebé raquítico. Si pretendías hacerme daño, no lo has conseguido.

Rachel cerró los ojos. Inspiró. Espiró. Inspiró profundamente, y volvió a abrir los ojos. Si las miradas mataran, en ese momento Argus estaría siendo atravesado por un millón de flechas en llamas; pero como no lo hacían, Rachel optó por pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz con todas sus fuerzas.

Argus se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Una ingente cantidad de sangre salía de sus fosas nasales y sus pupilas estaban cubiertas por lágrimas involuntarias.

- ¿Ves? Ahora sí que lo has hecho.

oOo

- ¿Por qué tienes la nariz como un pimiento morrón?- preguntó Tom, ojeando a su compañero de pupitre con interés.

Argus dejó de remover su poción y suspiró. La verdad es que no le apetecía nada contar aquello, y menos a Tom Wright, pero sabía que no iba a poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Porque Rachel me ha pegado un puñetazo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Me metí con su hermana, le dije que ella estaba muy buena y que tenía un culo exquisito, y un par de estupideces más.

Tom se rió y le miró divertido.

- Oh, qué detalle por tu parte.

- Vete a la mierda, Wright. He arruinado la escasa relación que tenía con el amor de mi vida y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Llevo todo el día diciendo tonterías. Y lo peor es que todo lo que digo es la pura y simple verdad.

- ¿Qué más has hecho?- Tom no pudo reprimir su curiosidad.

- Perder dos puntos para Hufflepuff porque no supe responder a la de Herbología cuáles eran los usos de la centinodia, y otros veinte por comentarle que en realidad los usos de la centinodia me importan un carajo.

- ¿Algo más?- insistió Tom conteniendo la **risa**.

- Sí, claro. En Transformaciones, le sugerí a la profesora Endive que se transformara el peinado en algo que se pareciera un poco menos a una escarola. Otros veinte puntos menos. Y luego, durante la comida, cuando Amanda Fields me pidió que la ayudara con su trabajo para Aritmancia, le contesté que lo haría, pero que lo cierto es que no me hacía ninguna gracia malgastar mi tiempo con alguien tan insufrible como ella- suspiró-. Y ella vació su plato de sopa en mi cabeza.

Tom echó una ojeada al ya de por sí grasiento pelo de su compañero, pero no hizo ningún comentario. La verdad es que estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose a carcajada limpia para poder hablar.

- No te rías, Wright. No tiene gracia. No tiene ninguna gracia.

- Créeme, sí que la tiene- replicó Tom cuando por fin fue capaz de comunicarse-. Y mucha.

Argus resopló.

- Todavía no logro explicarme por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas...

Tom esbozó una sonrisa malévola que Argus, concentrado en que su Filtro de Muertos en Vida adquiriera el tono de rosa adecuado, no percibió.

- Diez minutos más, chicos- la potente voz de Slughorn resonó por la mazmorra-. Espero que esta clase de repaso os sirva para algo; la mayoría de los Veritaserum que me entregasteis la semana pasada son bastante pobres.

Tom decidió dejar de recrearse en el sufrimiento ajeno para avanzar un poco en su poción. Argus seguía removiendo con empeño, hasta que de pronto se quedó quieto, como alcanzado por un súbito golpe de inspiración.

- Veritaserum...

Tom abrió la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero dado que lo sabía perfectamente decidió que era más prudente mantenerse callado.

- Durante todo el día no he hecho más que decir _la verdad_... porque he tomado una poción para decir la verdad- razonó Argus pausadamente-. Antes de ver a Rachel alguien me ha dado Veritaserum. En el desayuno.

Giró la cabeza con extremada lentitud, hasta mirar a Tom de frente. Él se hizo el sueco todo el tiempo que le pareció oportuno, pero finalmente no tuvo más remedio que alzar la vista.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Me has echado Veritaserum en el desayuno. Reconócelo, sabandija.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De lo que acabas de oír. _Sé_ que has sido tú, así que cualquier intento de escaquearte solo conseguirá que me cabree más.

- De verdad que yo no...- comenzó Tom, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Argus dio un paso hacia él, con la varita en alto y una expresión de pit bull fuera de control. Tom echó a correr en dirección contraria, zigzagueando entre los calderos y sus dueños.

- _¡Impedimenta!_- siseó Argus. Tom se tiró al suelo ágilmente, y el rayo de luz que había salido de la varita de su oponente se estrelló contra uno de los pupitres. Argus abrió la boca para intentarlo de nuevo, pero Tom fue más rápido.

- _¡Desmaius!_- chilló.

Argus se apartó justo a tiempo. El haz de luz roja impactó contra su propio caldero y rebotó, alcanzándole de refilón y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó pesadamente, volcando el contenido de su caldero y el de Tom en su recorrido. Quedó tumbado boca abajo sobre un mar de pociones burbujeantes. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en alzar la cabeza de nuevo. Por fin se incorporó, escupiendo parte del brebaje rosa y azul que se le había metido en la boca, y alzó la varita; pero de pronto sintió como esta se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué se supone que estáis haciendo?- preguntó Slughorn, balanceando desaprobadoramente la varita de Argus frente a la inflamada nariz de su propietario.

- Arreglar nuestras diferencias- aclaró él con despreocupación.

- ¿A base de hechizos?

- Exacto, veo que lo ha pillado, profesor- se alegró Argus mientras se ponía en pie.

- Tendré que restarle a Hufflepuff cincuenta puntos, me temo- anunció Slughorn con seriedad.

- Qué novedad- murmuró Argus en tono aburrido.

- ¿Perdón?

El chico alzó las cejas, consciente de lo que venía a continuación y deseando por todos los medios poder evitarlo.

- Que si fuera uno de sus adorados Slytherins me habría dado diez puntos por mostrar a la clase la correcta ejecución de los encantamientos en un duelo mágico. Pero no, como Hufflepuff inútil me quita cincuenta. Completamente previsible.

- ¿Estás insinuando que no soy imparcial con mis alumnos?- bramó Slughorn, que se estaba poniendo rojo de ira.

- ¡No, por Merlín!- Argus puso cara de ofendido-. Yo no he insinuado nada. Lo estoy _afirmando_. ¿De verdad le cuesta tanto captar las cosas? No sé, pensé que para llegar a profesor se requería cierto grado de perspicacia. Ya veo que me equivocaba.

Los mofletes de Slughorn parecían irradiar luz, como un metal al ojo vivo.

- Acompáñeme al despacho del director, señor Filch- ordenó Slughorn-. _Ahora mismo_.

El hombre abandonó la mazmorra dando zancadas, sin preocuparse por el resto de alumnos. Argus lanzó una mirada de odio absoluto a Tom, que había sabido mantenerse en un segundo plano, y salió tras él.

---

De nuevo estaban sentados frente a frente, Dumbledore reposando la cabeza sobre sus dedos entrelazados y Argus observándole de reojo con expresión cansada.

- ¿Ve? No he hecho nada malo.

- No- concedió Dumbledore-. Solo has ofendido a dos de tus compañeras, a tres profesores y has iniciado una pelea en medio de clase de Pociones.

- Pues eso. Nada malo.

- Ya pensaremos más detenidamente acerca de tu castigo. Hay cuestiones más importantes que...

- ¿Mi qué?- cortó Argus-. Perdone, pero usted mismo lo ha visto. La culpa ha sido del capullo de Tom Wright y su Veritaserum- se volvió hacia su izquierda, sorprendido de que el retrato del mago relamido no se quejara, pero Phineas Nigellus había desaparecido del marco.

Dumbledore arrugó la frente.

- Tú has comenzado la lucha con Tom, y en eso no ninguna poción puede servirte de excusa.

- Esto es increíble- bufó Argus.

Dumbledore guardó silencio una vez más. Se levantó de la silla con gesto majestuoso y se acercó a la puerta.

- Enseguida vuelvo- anunció, y sin más salió del despacho.

Argus suspiró, y dejó que su vista vagara por el paisaje que se entreveía tras la ventana mientras se recreaba en su propia desgracia, hasta que oyó un crujido tras él.

Un hombre anciano y menudo, con un largo cabello y barba blancos le observaba desde el umbral.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Argus.

- Buenas tardes- respondió el hombre cortésmente-. ¿Quién eres?

- Una víctima de la injusticia del sistema. ¿Y usted?

- Nicholas Flamel- respondió él alzando las cejas.

- Yo Argus Filch. Encantado de conocerle.

El hombre alzó las cajas, algo cohibido, pero se acercó al chico con cautela.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- preguntó Nicholas al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio. Argus le contó la historia bastante desapasionadamente.

- Y ese viejo chivo quiere castigarme- concluyó un rato después-. Como si todo lo que he pasado no fuera ya suficiente castigo.

- No creo que puedas tener la conciencia demasiado tranquila después de todo el daño que has hecho hoy.

A pesar de la diarrea verbal que tantos problemas le había causado durante ese día, Argus no supo qué responder a eso.

- El que calla, otorga- dedujo Nicholas-. Tú mismo sabes que no has actuado tan correctamente como pretendes.

- ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Estaba bajo los efectos de esa maldita poción. No podía luchar contra ella.

- Claro que podías, joven. Querer es poder, bien lo sabes. Y por lo que veo tú tampoco has sido un santo; y donde las dan, las toman.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo?- preguntó Argus enfurecido.

- La mentira del pus de bubotubérculo no ha estado precisamente bien, y aún menos acertada fue la elección del destinatario. Recuerda que a enfermo, niño o anciano hay que tenderles la mano- recordó Nicholas afablemente.

- Bailey se lo merecía.

- ¿Por qué?

Argus pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes.

- ¡Porque sí!- chilló al fin-. ¡No puedo soportarla!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera eres capaz de dar una razón que justifique tus maldades.

**- **¡Se la he dado!

**- "Porque sí" y "porque no", razón es sin razón**, joven.

Argus bufó.

- Oiga¿se ha tragado un refranero o es que habla así normalmente?- gritó, ya fuera de sus casillas.

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo, y Tom Wright entró arrastrando los pies, seguido de cerca por Dumbledore.

- ¿Me dejan que lo mate, por favor?- pidió Argus-. Luego recogeré el estropicio, no se preocupen.

- Siéntate, Argus- pidió el director serenamente. El joven obedeció de mala gana-. ¡Qué bien que hayas venido, Nicholas! Creo que en este momento me vendría muy bien tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Albus?

- ¿Has oído hablar de los efectos secundarios que se derivan de mezclar maldiciones con pociones?

Nicholas frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué maldiciones y qué pociones?

- Un _desmaius_ con restos de Veritaserum y... ¿chicos, qué estabais preparando en la clase de Pociones de hoy?

- De todo- contestó Argus, ya que Tom prefería seguir callado-. El profesor Slughorn nos dijo que practicáramos con alguna poción con la que tuviéramos dificultades. Yo estaba haciendo un Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

- Yo una poción para olvidar- aclaró Tom en un suspiro.

Nicholas comenzó a pasear por la habitación, pensativo.

- No tengo ni idea- reconoció finalmente-. Depende de muchas cosas. Puede tener efectos secundarios terribles o no tener ninguno.

- Argus¿te encuentras bien?- se interesó Dumbledore.

- Perfectamente- gruñó el aludido.

- En fin, dejaremos esa materia para más tarde. Hablemos de los castigos- continuó el director. Argus resopló-. Creo que el señor Wright...

- Señor- interrumpió Tom con una vocecita angelical-, hoy es el Día de los Inocentes.

- ¿Y?- espetó Argus.

- Todo el mundo tiene derecho a divertirse de vez en cuando- sentenció el muchacho con voz pausada.

- Eso es cierto- concedió Nicholas.

Dumbledore se acercó a la ventana y pasó unos minutos contemplando las vistas.

- Vuestra actitud no ha sido la correcta, la de ninguno de los dos. Pero al fin y al cabo, tenéis razón. Creo que no pasará nada, si, por una vez, hacemos la vista gorda, ya que como muy bien el señor Wright ha recordado hoy es un día especial. Solo ha sido una chiquillería. Despues de todo, sé que, en el fondo, vuestros corazones no albergan maldad...

- ¡El mío sí!- exclamó Argus-. ¡Y mucha!

- Cálmate, Argus.

- ¡No me da la gana¿Me está diciendo que, después de todo lo que he pasado, el memo este se va a ir de rositas?- señaló a Tom con un dedo largo y acusador.

- El señor Wright ha aprendido la lección...

- ¡Y una mierda!- cortó Argus, sacando la varita-. Si no le castigáis vosotros, lo haré yo. _¡Crucio!_

Tom se agachó todo lo rápido que pudo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había hechizo que esquivar.

Argus agitó la varita un par de veces, perplejo, y volvió a intentarlo.

- _¡Crucio¡Expelliarmus¡Desmaius!_

Nada. Todas los ojos de la habitación estaban puestos en el palito de madera y en los vanos intentos de su propietario por hacer que funcionara.

- _¡Aguamenti¡Petrificus totalus¡Evanesco¡Fermaportus¡DIFFINDO!_

El joven gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuantos hechizos conocía, pero hubiera obtenido los mismos resultados si estuviera agitando un lápiz en vez de una varita.

- Bueno, Argus, ahí tienes tus efectos secundarios- terció Nicholas-. El joven se ha quedado sin magia.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Vaya, lo siento, Filch- se disculpó Tom en un tono que daba a entender que no lo sentía en absoluto.

- ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- Argus tiró la varita al suelo, fuera de sí y se acercó a la puerta-. ¡Pero esto no va a quedar así! Me vengaré, de ti y de todos los gamberros como tú. Ningún bromista quedará sin castigo. Lo juro.

Después de esta promesa, Argus salió del despacho dando un portazo, y ya no le volvieron a ver en unos cuantos días.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Argus se presentó al puesto de conserje de Hogwarts, con la intención de aplicar a los estudiantes desobedientes los correctivos adecuados. Consiguió el empleo... y el resto es canon.

---

**Lo sé, se me va la pinza mucho. En mi defensa diré que esto era muy, muy complicado.**

**Reviews, por favor!**


End file.
